4 years
by ChocoRoxiie
Summary: High school is an important step in life that covers all of your teenage years. You live so much drama, love, hurt, friendships, relationships, complications... This is a story about the students of International High School. Many characters involved.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! :) So this is my first fanfiction ever, so I have no idea if it's going to be good, but I sure hope so! And I hope you'll all like it! In this story, the characters use their real life names and they're all in high school. I tried to include almost all of the characters, but the main ones are England, France, Italy, Germany, Romano, Spain, Prussia, Hungary, Poland and Lithuania. And there will be Yaoi, so you're all advised. Reviews will be highly appreciated :) Hope you'll enjoy~!

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

6 o'clock.

As the alarm clock rang loud in the entire mansion, a British young man was already all dressed, ready to go downstairs for breakfast. He exited his room and walked to his younger brother's room. Knocking very loudly on his door, Arthur shouted:

"Get up, git! It's your first day of high school today. You can't miss it, can you?"

On the other side of the door, Peter didn't agree with his big brother's statement. Rolling in his bed to look at the time, he saw that they still had at least two more hours to get ready. His brother was apparently crazy.

"Arthur, it's 6:02! What the hell? School starts at 8:30."

"Knowing you, it's better if you get up now or else you won't wake up later. Now, get up! I'm making breakfast."

At that last sentence, Peter froze.

"You're making breakfast! Well that's a good reason for me to go back to sleep. Goodbye now!"

Arthur frowned. He was trying hard to take care of his little brother. Their parents were almost always gone to work and his older brothers were all off to college or in apartment somewhere in the world. _"Thank god"_, he thought. The situation in his family has always been difficult. His three older brothers apparently hated him and took joy in bugging him to the bone, seeing how quickly he reacted. And Peter was… the most annoying little brat to Arthur.

"I don't have time for this. Get up now or you won't eat and I refuse for you to eat those gross pop tarts you eat all the time."

"At least pop tarts are ten times better than your cooking!"

Arthur just angrily took off downstairs to the kitchen. He always wasted his time arguing with his brothers. He opened the fridge to look at what he could make. He decided that eggs would be good.

While the Brit took the frying pan out, Peter sleepily appeared in the kitchen with his pajamas still on him.

"Peter! Why aren't you dressed up?"

"Aah! Would you relax? I'll be ready in time. Why are you so stressed out anyways? Aren't you excited? High school seems awesome! Plus, you're a senior this year."

Arthur started cooking (with a lot of difficulty). He sighed. He was excited for one part. He was presenting himself to be the school's president this year and had a lot of projects in mind, but still, people were complete idiots at this school. He especially didn't want to think about a certain Frenchman and his crew of retards.

"Peter, high school is just another step in life. You go there to learn and you get out for the next step, which means college. That's it."

"You're so boring! Don't you have friends? Go to parties? I can't wait for those! And for high school, I'm going to be the most popular guy in school! You'll see."

Arthur turned to look at his brother. The determination in his eyes annoyed the Brit. _"What an immature"._ He rolled his eyes and answered:

"Parties are stupid and just for people to get drunk. You don't need that. And anyways, you're way to young for this."

"You're only saying this, cause you can't drink! That's what Francis told me last Christmas at our parents company's party. He says you cry when you're drunk! Hahaha! What a loser!"

This angered the young man. How dared Francis to spill out this information about him like that? As he was about to reply angrily, Peter's eyes opened up quickly.

"Arthur! The eggs! They're burning!"

"What? The eggs? Oh god! The eggs!"

Arthur turned around rapidly and closed the fire, taking the frying pan away from the stove. He putted it on the counter and looked at the eggs to see if they were still eatable. They were completely black and disgusting looking. Peter was about to say something, but Arthur talked first.

"Don't you say anything. You can eat your bloody pop tarts if you want. I'll eat cereals…"

The cool wind of September morning was calmly brushing against Toris' face as he walked to his bus stop. He still had sleepy eyes and a slight frown on his face. Sure he was happy to go back to his routine, but still, school was school. He walked slowly putting his hands in his pockets. He passed in front of the Beilschmidt's huge house and saw Gilbert, a self-proclaimed Prussian who was a jerk to everyone at school, getting into his new shining car.

"C'mon, West! I'm driving us today and I gotta go pick up Francis to show him my new kick ass car!"

The albino called his younger brother West, for some reason.

"It's alright! Go on without me. I will take the bus." They could hear Ludwig shout back from inside of his house.

"Are you kidding me! You would prefer taking the bus instead of being drove by your awesome big brother?" Gilbert took a fake offended voice that irritated his brother.

"Fine. I'm coming…"

As the German got out of the house with an annoyed look on his face, Toris decided to stop looking and started to walk faster to the bus stop.

"_That guy always gets what he wants"_, the Lithuanian thought. A couple of steps later, he arrived to his destination. There was no one yet. He looked at his watch. "_It's 7:54. Six more minutes before the bus arrives"._ Toris decided to listen to music while waiting for his ride. As he started to take out his ipod from his pocket, he heard a loud voice coming from behind.

"Toris! Like, oh my god! We haven't seen each other for, like, ever!"

As he turned around, Feliks, his best friend, jumped to his neck happily to give him a hug. Almost choking from his blond friend's grip, the brunette gently pushed him off.

"We saw each other two days ago."

"Exactly! Two days. You didn't even call me last night."

Feliks was looking at him with a pout. The Lithuanian boy had promised to call, but he didn't.

"I'm sorry Feliks. My mom wanted me to help my dad fix things up around the house and I was forced to go to sleep early." He was really feeling bad.

His Polish friend changed his hurt face to a grin right away. "It's alright, I trust you! Your mom is so uncool. Anyways… You know what?"

The fact that Feliks could change emotions that quickly fascinated Toris. What was fascinating him the most though, was how fast the blond could change conversation.

"What is it?"

"Okay. Like, yesterday, I went to my aunt and, like, she totally gave me 100$!"

"Nice."

"Yeah! And I was, like, why? And she went, like, cause I love you and you're a nice boy and stuff and…" He stopped rambling for a moment to suddenly change subject. "Hey are you excited to go back to school? I totally am! Well… okay maybe not that much, but I still am!"

Toris didn't know what to reply. He felt like his friend's story wasn't finished, but he frankly didn't want to ask what the rest was. The blonde always had the talent to make their conversations complicated, but the Lithuanian was now used to it.

"Well, I don't really mind. It's just another year."

"Totally! But like, we're juniors now! After we'll be seniors and after, we'll go to college! Will you go to college? What are you going to study?"

How could Feliks be so energetic and able to ask so many questions at 7:58 in the morning? Toris wondered every time.

"I don't know. I will probably have to work very hard or get a scholarship, because my parents can't afford to send me, since there's also Eduard and Raivis. Eduard will probably get a scholarship, though."

"Umm… I understand. Where are your brothers, anyway? Don't they, like, take the bus with you?"

"Raivis wanted mom to drive him to school, since he's very nervous about starting high school, and Eduard was sleeping at a friend's yesterday, so he's going with him."

Right then, the bus turned the corner of the street.

"Sit next to me!" the blond happily said to him.

Toris smiled and nodded. They then both climbed into the bus when it arrived at their stop.

"8:12! Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Elizabeta was freaking out in her room seeing that she only had less than 15 minutes to get ready. Her hair was half done and she still had her pajama pants on. At least, she lived really close from the school, but she could still risk being late on the first day. She decided to tie her hair up and put a random pair of jeans on. She then, ran downstairs taking a banana from the fruit basket in her kitchen and outside of the house with her car keys in her free hand and her bag on her back. She got in her car and put the keys in. The car decided to be stubborn and didn't want to start.

"No! Come on you stupid old thing!"

The Hungarian was really pissed now. She got out of her car and looked at her watch. It was now 8:15. _"If I walk, I can maybe arrive in time"_.She took her things back from her car and started to walk immediately. She walked in a very fast pace wearing a very unhappy look on her face. _"God damn alarm clock that didn't start this morning!" _She started to cuss really loudly in Hungarian in the street. That gained her many looks from the neighbors that were getting in their car. The fact that their car started annoyed her deeply. But the next thing that came up got her even more annoyed.

"Hey sexy! Like my new car?" Gilbert screamed, passing very fast in his car right next to her.

"Fuck you, Gilbert!"

The albino pissed her off most of the time. She looked at the black shining car (containing the self-proclaimed Prussian, his younger brother and his blond French friend) starting to slow down and then stop.

"Jump in."

"It's alright, I can walk."

Gilbert looked at her seriously. He was offering her a ride in his new awesome car and she dared refusing.

"You're jumping in."

Elizabeta wasn't imprested by the young man's order. She didn't want him to win, but she looked at her watch. _"8:23… I will be late if I walk."_ She frowned a bit and step forward to the car.

"Fine."

She got in the back, next to Francis who smiled at her seductively. She decided to move as far as possible from him and responded with a polite smile. Gilbert started to move to the school's direction again.

"You like my new car, Lizzie?"

The Hungarian looked around and felt jealous. _"It is a pretty awesome car…"_

"Yeah, at least your car started this morning…"

"Thank god I'm here for the lady!"

The albino's comment made Elizabeta roll her eyes. Gilbert was always such a macho. She said nothing and let her white haired friend believe that he was her hero. Two minutes later, they arrived in the school's parking lot. They all got out of the car, Ludwig taking his things and getting right away in the school.

"Danke, Bruder."

"Kein Problem!" Gilbert shouted back to his brother as he was already in the school.

Right when they were about to follow Ludwig, they heard a weird car horn coming from the parking entrance. They all turned around to see a very ugly and small car containing a very happy looking Spaniard driving it. Antonio parked his car and got out.

"Hey guys!" He shouted very happily.

"What the hell is that!"

The Spaniard didn't understand Gilbert's comment.

"What do you mean?"

"Your car… it's… umm…" Francis tried to find an appropriate word to describe it without hurting his friend's feelings.

"Fucking ugly, man!" Francis and Elizabeta cringed at the lack of tact coming from their white haired friend.

Antonio's face changed from confused to understanding.

"Well, I personally love my car. Also, I'm sorry if I'm not as rich as you guys! You know I can't afford an awesome car like you both."

Francis felt bad. His family and Gilbert's we're pretty wealthy. On the other hand, the Spaniard's family wasn't at all. He was about to apologize for Gilbert when the bell rang.

"Shit!"

Elizabeta started to run into the school really panicked. Her goal was exactly to be in time for the first day. Apparently, she failed. The trio followed after her, walking slowly. Gilbert had the reputation of never respecting the rules and Antonio had the bad habit of being too laid back and usually late. As for Francis, he only followed his friends' pace. The Frenchman looked around the hallways and sighed. _"Last year of high school."_

Then, the trio entered the gym, where the students were given their classes group and schedule.

"Dudes! Next year you guys are totally going to ditch me here!"

It was lunchtime and Arthur was already tired of hearing his young American friend complain. The Brit only had Alfred and Kiku as friends, even if the younger boy annoyed him most of the time. Alfred was complaining because Arthur and Kiku we're seniors this year and the American was only a junior, which meant that both we're going to leave him alone next year. Arthur didn't really mind, since he knew his friend. He was able to make friends pretty easily because of his friendly and loud personality.

"Alfred-san, don't worry. I'm sure you'll be able to make new friends easily."

Arthur smiled. Kiku said exactly what he thought, but in a nicer way than he would have say it.

"You're probably right, but it's going to be hard without you guys with me!"

"Alfred, we're just starting the year. We still have more than 9 months together. Stop complaining now." Answered the Brit curtly.

The American was about to reply something about Arthur's rudeness, but Kiku decided to change conversation.

"So, Arthur-san, you're presenting yourself as president this year?"

The Brit nodded. He was talking about this since his freshman year.

"I could maybe help you with your campaign?" The Japanese offered seriously.

"That'd be nice of y-"

Before Arthur could finish his sentence, Alfred cutted him off excited:

"I could be your body guard!"

Annoyed by the American's outburst, Arthur glared at him while answering bitterly:

"Don't cut me off! And there's no such thing as body guards for school presidents, you git."

"Well, Obama has body guards!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Obama is the president of the United States! Not of a bloody high school!"

"Then your president school stuff sucks!"

Arthur just rolled his eyes. Then, the cafeteria went silent by the microphone screeching. A voice was heard after that.

"Attention to all of you! I wanted to announce the great news of a party going on this Friday at my house!" The cafeteria cheered.

Arthur knew exactly to whom this unique voice belonged to. He turned around on his seat and spotted Gilbert with the microphone in his hand.

"But of course, not all of you are invited. You can't be a freshman or a sophomore and of course, not be Arthur Kirkland."

At that last sentence, Arthur glared at the albino. That trio was composed of complete dicks, especially towards him. Surprisingly enough, Gilbert was the one he tolerated the most though. He couldn't stand Francis one bit and the hatred between Antonio and the Brit was not even questionable.

"Oh! Also, you over there! I don't want you in my house."

He was pointing at Feliks who stopped talking with Toris.

"Why not?"

"I'm not very fond of girls like you." Antonio, Francis and a couple of other students snorted at that one.

This annoyed Feliks. Gilbert knew very well that he was a boy. He only said that to be a bitch. He guessed that the albino was probably still pissed off about the time when he refused to be part of his gang, saying that he wasn't as low and retarded as them. It was a pretty good reason for Gilbert to be pissed, but that was a low comment.

"Oh and you Russian guy over there!"

Ivan, a big Russian senior looked up.

"I don't want you and your family in my house either."

Gilbert was looking at him with a proud smirk. Ivan, on the other hand, didn't even mind. "Okay", he said with a cute innocent smile.

The self-proclaimed Prussian was disappointed by his reply. He loved reactions.

"Why don't you just invite your retards to your party, instead of telling us to piss off?" Arthur asked angrily.

"Because, my dear Arthur, it's more fun like this." Francis finally spoke.

The Brit rolled his eyes and turned his back to him.

"Oh! But, you there!" Francis continued, pointing at Kiku and Alfred. "You guys are invited! Unless you bring big brows here."

Arthur frowned at the comment about his brows. He knew they were big already. No need to remind everyone.

"Really! I'm invited!" Alfred shouted happily.

"Yeah! Of course! You're pretty cool." Gilbert shouted, holding onto his French friend who nodded. They sincerely didn't care about the American or the Japanese. They only wanted to piss off Arthur. "So, are you guys coming?"

"Fuck yeah!" Alfred shouted back. Arthur was glaring at his friend. How dared he.

Then, Gilbert looked at Kiku for a reply.

"No thank you. I'm busy this Friday." Arthur smiled. At least, his Japanese friend wasn't betraying him.

"Fine. Anyways, for all of you other people that are cool, the party's at 8'o clock Friday night. Oh and Roderich, I don't know where you are right now, but you're surely not invited and you can just suck my b-"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence that a loud manly voice was heard screaming his name.

"Mr. Beilschmidt!" It was the principal.

The cafeteria froze. Gilbert turned around nonchalantly.

"Mr. Beilschmidt, every year I tell you that you cannot use the microphone like this. This is your fourth year. Didn't you understand yet?"

"But Mr. Germania, people need to hear my perfect voice. It's vital for them!" Antonio and Francis shared a smile. Their friend had such a high self-esteem.

"In my office. Now!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes and followed his principal. It wasn't new for him anyways.

"It was about time!" Arthur said loudly.

Francis scowled at the Brit, but Arthur just ignored him. He was right and he knew it. Gilbert was annoying and he wasn't the only one with that thought. Half of the people in the cafeteria were looking gloomy now. _"And here we go again with another year of hell."_ Arthur thought standing up to leave the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :) so this is chapter 2! I wanted to apologize for my bad orthography. English is my second language. And in this chapter, Francis says (well actually thinks) a French word. Connard means idiot or in this case, asshole. Also, in this story, Seychelles is named Michelle, Belgium's named Emma and Taiwan's named Mei :) enjoy chapter 2~!**

* * *

><p>Francis and Antonio were waiting in front of their principal's office for Gilbert. The albino had been in it for a good ten minutes and his two friends were getting impatient. Right then, the self-proclaimed Prussian got out wearing a slight frown. Antonio talked first:<p>

"So what happened?"

"The old man is making me come to school Saturday to help with the freshman's parents reunion" the albino answered bitterly.

His two friends started to laugh at him.

"Haha! You loser!" The Spaniard chuckled.

Gilbert suddenly smirked and said: "I wouldn't laugh if I were you"

Antonio stopped laughing right away, getting a little nervous. Francis frowned.

"What did you do?" the Frenchman asked seriously.

"Well, I said to the asshole that you two were free and would love to help out too!" Gilbert said with satisfaction.

Francis angrily answered: "I am not free Saturday. I can't. How dared you? Go to him right now and tell him that I can't."

"And I'm free, but I don't want to!" The Spaniard whined.

"Well, I'm sorry my friends, but he wrote your names on his stupid little list. And he was looking so happy. You wouldn't want to break his little heart, would you?"

The Frenchman and the Spaniard were glaring at their white haired friend as he started to walk in front of them wearing his usual proud smile. Gilbert always did that. He decided everything for his friends and was always getting them in his schemes and problems. Francis was especially annoyed by it. Antonio, on the other hand, forgave easily and forgot really fast why he was mad in the first place.

"I'm supposed to spend the day with Michelle, Saturday!" Francis whined loudly.

"Your bitch can wait. Your best friend, on the other hand, can't."

The blond rolled his eyes at Gilbert's comment. _"Connard."_

Arrived at their locker, they saw Elizabeta, Michelle, Emma and Mei coming up to them. The Hungarian didn't look happy.

"What the hell was that?" She was addressing herself to the albino.

"What do you mean, sexy?"

"Stop calling me that. And I'm talking about lunch. What was that? It was completely immature and mean."

"Lizzie, I only wanted to inform the uncool people that they couldn't come to my awesome party Friday and it was the easiest way to do it."

Elizabeta scoffed. Gilbert could be so irrational sometimes. Well, all the time.

"Who gives you the authorization to decide who's cool or not? You were the one that was totally uncool to do such a thing."

The self-proclaimed Prussian laughed. "Gilbert Beilschmidt plus uncool in the same sentence is impossible"

The green-eyed girl frowned and just took off angrily, followed by Mei and Emma. The latter waved to Antonio before following her friends. The Spaniard waved back happily. He was completely oblivious about the huge crush that the Belgian had on him. Everyone knew about it, except for him.

"His she in her period or something?" Gilbert was referring to the angry Hungarian.

Michelle, who stayed to talk to her boyfriend, answered.

"No, Gilbert. She's just mad because she believes that you were a total jerk at lunch. Which is kind of true."

"He's always a jerk, anyway." The Frenchman answered, taking his girlfriend by the waist. He then kissed her in the neck as she giggled.

The albino did a disgust face at the cute couple in front of him. He loved girls and making out and having _a good time_ with them, but he couldn't stand happy little gay couples, as he called them.

"Get a room!"

"Oh, shut up, Gil. Because of you, I can't even see _mon amour_ Saturday."

Michelle's face changed from happy to hurt. "Our date is cancelled?"

Francis explained his friend's plan with anger in his voice. Michelle turned to the albino with a frown and her arms crossed.

"Oh, will you relax? I needed people with me or I would have killed myself with all the other nerds that are going to be there!"

They all rolled their eyes and left him standing alone.

"Did I do something?" He asked loudly, but got no answer as they were already gone to meet their 3rd period's class.

* * *

><p>Arthur's third period was English, his favorite. The teacher asked them to write an essay about them and their future career. <em>"It seems like every year teachers wants to know about us… I've been writing this kind of essay for more than 4 years now."<em> Arthur thought annoyed. _"But every year, my career choice is different."_ It was true. Arthur wanted to be a pirate when he was very young, but he learned really fast that it wasn't going to happen. Then, in his freshman year, he wanted to form a band and become famous. The year after, he wanted to be a politician and last year, he wanted to be a writer. Now, he didn't know anymore. It's funny how you can be so sure of what you want, until you truly have to make a decision. He looked around the class. Sadly for him, the bad touch trio was in his class. Antonio was starring out of the window in a daze, Gilbert was doodling on his desk and Francis was sending blow kisses to his girlfriend. Michelle was pretending to catch the kisses with her hands as if they were really floating in the air near her head. The Brit frowned at the couple. There was a reason why he hated Francis so much. Before high school, both were actually very good friends. They were even best friends. What got them apart was because of a beautiful girl, Francis' horniness and the two other retards that are hanging out with him now.

What happened occurred in the middle of their freshman year. Michelle, a new student from Seychelles, had just arrived in their school and Arthur immediately fell in love with her. He was talking day and night about her to Francis. One day, the Brit asked his friend to go talk to her for him. The Englishman had always been a direct person that would go to someone and impose his thoughts and ideas, but now it was different. Arthur was intimidated by Michelle's beauty. He didn't know how to talk to a girl so he asked his best friend, who was, on the other hand, excellent. The Frenchman agreed. Biggest mistake of their lives. Francis went to Michelle and asked if he could talk to her in private. The Seychellois was overwhelmed by Francis' beauty and charisma. She immediately developed a crush on him. The tall blonde's original idea was to talk about Arthur to her, but he also got seduced by the tanned girl's beauty. They chatted a little about whatever came to mind. The Frenchman went back to his English friend and informed him that he totally had his chance with Michelle, which was a lie. Arthur was very happy and thankful of his friend. It made Francis feel a little guilty, but he started to see the beautiful girl everyday in secret after school. Two weeks after, it was announced in the school that both were dating. The Brit's world turned around. He had been betrayed and lied to this whole time. By his best friend on top of that! They got in a huge fight and Arthur didn't want to talk to him anymore. Francis was hurt at first and feeling really bad for what he had done, but started to ignore the smaller blond too and got invited to hang out with the popular crowd by Antonio. Gilbert greeted him happily. And that's how they became the bad touch trio. Arthur was left alone. He met Alfred the year after, but the American had a lot of other friends so he wasn't always with the Brit. And he met Kiku only last year. The Japanese was new and Arthur showed him around the school. They chatted a bit and became friends. But since Kiku's also friends with Gilbert's younger brother and is almost always at the German's house, Arthur doesn't hang out much with his friend outside of the school.

While the Brit was still looking at the couple with anger in his eyes, he received a little piece of paper on the back of his head. He turned around annoyed and saw Elizabeta smiling at him. Confused, he took the folded paper that was now lying on the floor. He opened it and red:

"Hello guys! :D

Lizzie here to inform you that I'm also throwing a party at my place Friday!

Everybody is invited and you can bring as many people as you want. Inform your friends! They can be freshmans and sophomores too! I don't care. Be my guests.

P.S. Gilbert, YOU aren't invited though. :)

-Elizabeta Héderváry - 3"

Arthur chuckled while folding the paper like it was. That girl amused him a lot. He turned around to look at her again.

"Are you coming?" She mouthed.

"I can't" He lied. Parties weren't his favorite things to attend.

The Hungarian did a sad face and told him to pass the piece of paper at the person in front of him. He did and looked at the time. _"Only 15 minutes left?"_ He looked at his paper. He only wrote his name and the date. _"I can always pretend that I want to become a politician and take the same arguments that I gave two years ago…"_

At Arthur's fifth sentence, someone in his class shouted:

"What the fuck?"

Arthur lifted up his head to look at who it was. It was Gilbert, standing with Elizabeta's piece of paper in his hand. The Brit decided to ignore him and continued to write his paper.

"Lizzie! It's my party! I called dibs on the date first!"

"Don't be immature, Gil. There's a difference with my party and yours: everyone is invited at mine." The Hungarian shouted back.

The albino was upset. That bitch was doing a party the same date.

"I wanted you to be at my party!" He whined.

"Poor baby!" She mocked him.

Arthur chuckled a bit. Elizabeta was the only one he actually appreciated in the popular crowd. She was nice with everyone, but could be a total bitch to Gilbert while being his friend. The self-proclaimed Prussian was about to say something when the teacher shut them up.

"Enough! I'm only asking you to write a small essay. You can talk about your parties after my class. And Mr. Beilschmidt, sit down please."

The albino sat down with a frown. He decided to shut up. He gave himself the challenge of going to the principal's office only once a day, not more. He was very angry with the Hungarian. No one dared disappointing Gilbert. He always got what he wanted and everyone had always complied to his demands. The albino's hobby was to win. He turned around his chair and started to stare intently at the Hungarian that was now writing her text. _"That bitch!"_

* * *

><p>"Why must my brother always have to do stupid things like this? It's very embarrassing."<p>

Ludwig was getting his things out of his locker to get to his fourth period. He was addressing himself to Kiku about what happened at lunch. Everyone talked about it anyways.

"Yes. I know how your brother can be, Ludwig-san, but you can't be mad at him. He is your older brother after all."

The German scoffed. Gilbert was the oldest, true, but acted and looked like the youngest.

People were shocked when they heard that Ludwig was the albino's younger brother. Even knowing that he was only starting his junior year was a shock to everyone. The blond looked so much older and was really mature and serious for his age.

"Anyways, I'm forced to stay home Friday night, since I promised him that I'll be at his stupid party." the German said annoyed. "But I can invite whoever I want and I thought about asking you."

Ludwig had many friends at the gym, but he thought they were all too crazy and loud to bring them in his house. He always appreciated calmness. That was probably why the Japanese young man was a good friend of him.

"I'm sorry, Ludwig-san. I wasn't lying to your brother when I said that I was busy this Friday. I have to help my parents with the store."

Kiku's parents owned a small store downtown that contained all sorts of Japanese products. The German nodded disappointed. He was going to be alone with all of Gilbert's retarded friends. Seeing the disappointment in his friend's eyes, Kiku added:

"But I know someone that you will probably appreciate the company. He's a very nice young man and I'm sure you will like him. I met him last week in my painting classes. I was supposed to show him around the town Friday afternoon, since he just moved from Italy, but like I said, I can't. It would be nice for you to do it for me. And after, you could introduce him to people at the party."

"Sure. I can do that", Ludwig trusted his Japanese friend. If he said he would like the young man he was talking about, he was probably right.

"Great! I will inform him tonight at our class. We should arrange something Thursday afternoon all the three of us. This way, you could meet him before Friday", said the Japanese with a smile.

"That's an excellent idea", answered the German, returning his friend's smile.

Then, Kiku bowed at Ludwig before going to his own locker to retrieve his things for his fourth period. The German gave him a little wave of the hand and started to walk to his class.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Feliks! We'll be late for history class. I don't want to be late on the first day!"<p>

"Oh my god, Liet! Isn't it, like, totally awesome that we're almost in all the same classes!" The Polish boy asked excited, ignoring his best friend's worries about getting late.

He affectionately called Toris 'Liet', since Lithuania in Lithuanian was Lietuva. He thought of that one alone and was really proud of it. Seriously, it didn't take a genius to think of that one. That's what Toris thought about it, but decided to let his best friend believe that he was actually very smart to have made up a cool nickname like that. Toris was getting Feliks' stuff from his locker to make it faster.

"Yeah, it's totally awesome… But we're going to be late. Can you hurry up?" He asked while putting Feliks' pencil case in his friend's hands.

"God, Liet! Like, relax!" said the blonde while brandishing his purple pencil case in Toris' face, showing him he got the situation under control.

Toris made an exasperated noise. He could never win against his best friend. Right then, they both saw Elizabeta coming up to them with a big smile.

"Hey guys!" The Hungarian obviously wanted to ask them something.

"Oh my god! Lizzie! It's been so long!" shouted Feliks while giving her a big hug.

"I know right? I forgot to call you this summer. I'm so sorry", said the girl guiltily, returning the hug.

"It's, like, totally fine, dear!" Feliks answered with a big grin.

"_Only 3 minutes left…I'm going to be late for sure…"_ The Lithuanian thought worriedly while looking at his watch.

"Anyways! I'm here to invite you guys at my party this Friday!"

Both boys looked at her confused.

"Your friend isn't already doing a party this Friday?" asked Toris.

"That jerk was totally uncool at lunch. And I'm sorry for what he told you Feliks. It was really mean."

"It's alright! He's, like, totally retarded anyways, so I don't care", he said with a grin.

"So, you're doing a party at the same date? Why?" the Lithuanian was still confused.

"To piss him off, of course! So are you guys coming?"

"Of course! Liet's going to be there too!" answered Feliks happily.

Toris was about to protest, but the Hungarian left shouting:

"Awesome! I can't wait to see you guys there!"

Toris turned to his friend with his arms crossed. Feliks knew that he didn't feel comfortable about going to parties. The blond closed back his locker and took the rest of his stuff from Toris' hands. He started to walk to their class.

"Are you coming, Liet? We're going to be late!"

The Lithuanian got slightly annoyed. His friend always ignored what he had to say, but he was used to it, so he just gave up and followed Feliks.

* * *

><p>Ludwig's fourth period was math. The teacher was explaining to the students what they will study this year. The German was listening attentively, until he got distracted by someone humming next to him. He tried to ignore it at first, but his patience ran short quickly. He turned annoyed to his right. There was a small brunette boy humming happily while drawing a picture on his math book. Ludwig looked at the boy's drawing. It was very beautiful. <em>"I wish I could draw like this. I suck."<em> He thought. He then looked back up at the brunette. He had a strange curl of hair sticking out from the side of his head. _"How strange."_ Then, he reminded himself why he turned to his right in the first place. The boy was still humming.

"Would you please stop humming?" he asked harshly.

The small boy stopped all of what he was doing and looked at Ludwig's serious face with large brown eyes. He then looked at the German from head to toe and suddenly tensed up. He appeared frightened. He only nodded slowly and started to stare in front, pretending to listen to the teacher. Ludwig got an annoyed expression. Like almost everybody else, he probably intimidated this boy. The German sometimes wished he had another appearance. He decided to take a kinder tone of voice.

"You know, I just asked for you to stop humming, because it was disturbing me when I was trying to listen. You can continue your drawing. It's… very beautiful." He said the last sentence very uneasily.

The brunette's mouth suddenly curled upward and he turned his head to look at Ludwig again.

"You really think so?" He shouted happily in the whole class.

The blond cringed. The whole class and the teacher were looking in their direction. Ludwig couldn't believe the small boy next to him. Did he actually shout in the whole class? Wasn't he even aware that everyone was staring at him now? Apparently not, since the brunette still waited for Ludwig's answer.

"Is there a problem…? Felissiano is it?" the teacher asked.

"It's Feli-chi-ano. Feliciano! And no, ma'am! There's no problem", said the bubbly brunette.

The teacher apologized for his name mispronunciation and continued her class. _"Feliciano? He must be Italian or something."_ Ludwig thought. He was starring at the strange boy. He already annoyed him, but somehow, he also fascinated him. His curl, his accent, his voice, his artistic talent, his name, his bursting out of just now. He was used to weird people. He looked in front to where Feliks was sitting. He was drawing something on Toris' arm with a pink highlighter. The latter didn't seem to approve. This was an example of weird to Ludwig. He looked back at Feliciano and he saw that he was also starring at him. The Italian smiled.

"So you really think my drawing is pretty?" he asked in a calmer tone of voice.

The blond blushed. _"Why the fuck am I blushing?"_

"Uh…Yeah."

The brunette flashed a big grin to the German. "Grazie!"

"Grazie?"

"It's thanks in Italian!"

"Oh…Bitte schön, then."

The Italian looked at him confused.

"It's your welcome in German…"

"Oh! You're German? That's why you look so scary!" he exclaimed in a comprehending voice.

Ludwig frowned. That guy was unbelievably annoying. The blond turned his head to the front to ignore Feliciano and continue to listen to the teacher. The Italian talked again.

"What's your name?"

"Ludwig." He quickly answered while trying to make out what was saying the teacher.

"Ludwig? What a weird name!"

The German turned his head back to look at the brunette in disbelief. At first, this guy was about to pee his pants when he saw Ludwig, but now he was making friendly conversation and being insulting. No one ever dared to do that, but strangely, the brunette seemed oblivious to the insult he had just told him. He made it seemed like it wasn't an insult, but a statement. Ludwig decided to keep his cool.

"Feliciano is also a pretty weird name, just so you know", he said calmly.

"Feliciano isn't weird! It's a pretty common name in Italy and is derived from the word 'Felice' which means 'happy'!" the Italian explained proudly.

"Happy? Even happy doesn't describe this guy…" the German thought. "Ludwig was the first name of Beethoven and it means 'famous fighter'", he answered with a smirk.

Feliciano had his eyes closed and looked deeply in thought for a moment and then asked:

"Beethoven is the dog, right?"

Ludwig face palmed. _"What? Is this guy that stupid?"_

"You're kidding right? Beethoven… the music composer. It's as if I ask you if Michelangelo is one of the ninja turtles…"

"Michelangelo! He's not a ninja or a turtle! He's an Italian painter. He painted the Sistine chapel!" The brunette explained.

"No… I know who's Mich- You know what? Never mind…" The German was exasperated.

"Okay!" the Italian answered happily and went back to his drawing.

The blond did a note to himself to sit somewhere else for next class. He started to listen to his teacher again, but he didn't stop looking from time to time beside him for the rest of the class. _"This is going to be an interesting year…"_

* * *

><p>"Fuck yeah! First day of school done!"<p>

The bad touch trio was getting out of the school to the parking lot.

"Yeah, first day and you still managed to go in the old man's office." Antonio chuckled.

"Is it really surprising?" asked Francis with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, what do you want? Everyone needs to see me at least once a day. Even the old man!" Gilbert answered proudly.

His friends shared a look and just laughed. Gilbert was so full of himself. The trio got the albino's car. The self-proclaimed Prussian stared at Antonio's and said:

"Your thing is affecting my car's awesomeness."

Antonio just frowned to Gilbert and looked at his car. His friend was right. His car was indeed pretty ugly, but he didn't mind, at least he had a car and that was all that matters. Right then, his white-haired friend screamed something.

"Seriously, Kirkland? The bus?"

Antonio looked to where his two other friends were looking at. Arthur was walking to the buses' parking lot with Peter following him.

"I mean are you that poor that you can't even afford a car? Even Tonio has one!"

The Spaniard glared at Gilbert for that last comment. Francis didn't say anything. He knew very well that Arthur was as wealthy as he was, but it was a secret to the others. He promised the Brit to keep his secret safe, since the day they met. Arthur didn't want people to his feet, just because of the money his family owned. The Frenchman respected that. He decided to keep his promise. He betrayed his former friend only once and that was the cause of their separation.

"Just ignore those gits and keep walking", told the Brit to his little brother.

Peter looked confused. Those guys didn't know that they were rich? Arthur wasn't friends with Francis anymore? He had noticed that the Frenchman didn't come to their house as often, but he thought that they were maybe still hanging out with each other at school. He looked at his older brother for answers, but clearly, Arthur wasn't in the mood, so he decided to let it go for the moment.

"And who's that next to you? Your new friend?"

"Alright, Gilbert, let it go", Francis said, "He's clearly not listening to you."

"No! I'm his little brother, Peter! Hello!"

Arthur face palmed. "I say ignore them and you, you introduce yourself."

Gilbert chuckled. "Hello there, little brother, Peter! I see you're a lot more awesome than M. Perfect next to you."

"Thanks!" Peter shouted happily.

"Come on, wanker." Arthur said angrily while taking his brother by the arm. "The buses are about to leave." He dragged Peter to their direction.

"Tschüss, little Peter!" Gilbert waved. He knew that talking to his younger brother was ticking off the Brit.

"Goodbye!" Peter could say before being pushed in the bus by Arthur.

The trio starred for a moment until Gilbert broke the silence again.

"Interesting copy of big brows."

"Yes. He looks a lot like Arthur physically, but his personality is quite different. They really don't get along." Francis stated.

"Oh yeah, you know the freak's family."

"Yeah, our parents work together…"

Antonio cutted off their little conversation: "Hey what are we waiting for, anyways?"

"Ludwig. He's slow tonight, it's not like him", Gilbert said with worry in his voice.

His brain started to make all sorts of stories imaginable. He loved his brother so much and tried to protect him all the time, but it was usually the opposite that happened. He kind of hated the fact that his brother was a lot taller and larger than he was. He wanted to be a kick ass big brother to Ludwig, but he usually failed. He hated failing. He wanted to be the best in everything.

Just then, the guys spotted Elizabeta. She was coming up to them.

"Lizzie! Did you see my baby bro?"

"Uh yeah. He told me that he was taking the bus. He said that he didn't like your driving" She, along with the albino's two other friends, laughed at that last sentence. Gilbert just glared. He didn't believe Elizabeta. Ludwig would have never said something like that about him. Right?

"Well then, get in Francis. We're leaving. See ya tomorrow Toni!"

"Wait. You're going to let the lady walk?" Francis asked in disbelief.

"Well the bitch started it."

The Hungarian rolled her eyes. "You're so immature, Gilbert. It's unbelievable."

Gilbert ignored her comment and got in his car.

"Oh, I know! Get in my car, Lizzie!" Antonio shouted happily as if he had just come up with the most brilliant idea.

"You're going to let the lady jump in this thing?" Gilbert asked in a fake disbelief voice with a very bad French accent.

His three friends just rolled their eyes and all jumped in the Spaniard's car. Antonio started the engine and left the parking lot.

"It's the second time you guys do this to me today! Can't I joke anymore?" He shouted to the car.

That owned him looks from other students passing by. He just angrily got in his car while swearing in German. It seemed like more they were getting older, more his friends didn't know how to have fun anymore. He started the engine and left for his home.

* * *

><p>"Like, today was a total boredom!"<p>

Feliks and Toris were in bus getting home. Toris nodded.

"Well, it's school, Feliks. What did you expect?"

"You're right, Liet! You're like, so smart."

"Uh… thanks?"

"Oh! And I'm so excited for Friday! You're going to help me chose my clothes, right?"

Sometimes, Toris couldn't believe his friend was a guy. Feliks acted so much like a girl. Also, it didn't help the fact that his blond friend was also attracted by males. To the Lithuanian, Feliks was just a girl with a penis and missing boobs. That's why he never really understood how his best friend's brain worked. He didn't understood female brains.

"Um… yeah, but you're so much more stylish than I am. How can I help you?"

"You're so right! I am like, totally stylish!" said the flamboyant blond.

"But, Feliks. I don't really want to go to the party Friday…"

The small blond quickly turned his head to look at his friend. His perfectly straight hair following his move. He wore a disbelief look on his face.

"Why? We're going to have, like, so much fun! And you can't let me go there by myself! What if there are strangers? You have to stay with me!" He shouted while pulling on Toris' arm.

It was weird how Feliks worked. He was a very friendly and flamboyant person, true, but only with people he was close to. When there were strangers, he was the shyest person you could ever meet. He needed Toris every new place he went. Especially shopping in new clothes stores or malls. He couldn't ask the sellers he didn't know to help him by himself. That's why he was the best costumer in their local mall, but when there were new sellers, he would just run out of the store to call Toris up so he could come and help him out. This didn't always please Toris, but he still helped out his friend every single time.

"I know you can't go by yourself… but I don't want to go at all. You know how I get in parties?"

"Well if you stay with me, I'll stay with you! Like that, I'll be there to calm you down if there are too many people and you'll be there to protect me from strangers! Am I not like, totally smart?"

Toris knew he couldn't win. He never won anyways.

"Okay, fine, I'll go." Feliks' face brightened when Toris said that.

"But, I'm leaving at ten. That's the deal."

"Awww! Ten? So totally boring!" the blond whined.

"It's the deal. Please, Feliks, respect it."

The smaller boy was thinking deeply. Ten was too early for him.

"Eleven."

"Ten thirty." Toris was serious this time. He didn't want to stay too late.

"Ugh... fine!" Feliks finally gave in. That highly surprised his best friend. The brunette actually got taken aback.

"Really?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah, sure, what ever." The Polish boy answered annoyed.

Toris saw that it annoyed him, so he decided to change subject, secretly celebrating his victory in his head.

"So what color are you going to wear tomorrow?" Feliks wore a different shirt color every day.

Right when Feliks was about to answer, they realized they were arrived at their bus stop. The blond got out right away. Toris followed him. The smaller boy hugged his best friend and took the direction for his house.

"I'm going to wear blue! See you tomorrow Liet!"

Toris just waved at his friend and took the opposite direction to his house. _"Can't wait for the party, _he thought sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! :) Chapter 3 now! So just to let you know, in this story, Scotland's named Andrew, Northern Ireland's named Sean and Wales's named Rhys. And don't forget that Michelle is Seychelles, Emma is Belgium and Mei is Taiwan. Also, sorry I've been late updating. It was my final exams, my graduation and my prom! So I've been caught up with everything. I'm sorry it's been long and that this chapter isn't really good… I personally don't like it, but I hope you do! And I assure you that the action is coming up too! :) Thank you for reading! And hopefully, enjoy~! ****P.S. As you read this, chapter 4 is being made. x)**

* * *

><p>The dinner at the Kirkland's mansion was pretty quiet. Arthur had made porridge and both boys were sitting face to face, not speaking with each other nor even looking at each other. The older blond was doing his homework, rarely taking a bite of his food and Peter was forcing himself to eat. He was disgusted. Arthur could have many talents, cooking was the worst thing he could do. But both boys had no choice. Their parents were only going to be home around eleven this night. Peter was especially disappointed. He could never see his parents or when he could, they were busy. Arthur was the only person he could rely on. Even though he would never admit it, he actually loved his older brother. He looked up to look at him. His brother was concentrated on his homework. Arthur made a weird face that made Peter giggle. At that, the senior looked at his younger brother with a questioning look.<p>

"I just think you're funny", Peter answered.

"How? I'm doing my homework. You should do them too."

Peter rolled his eyes. "I have no homework. It's kind of weird that you already have some on you part."

"Our math teacher wants to know how good we are so she can adjust her class to our capacities."

The younger blond just nodded as if he understood and started to change subject.

"So, that albino that talked to me after school seems cool!"

Arthur tensed up. "He is not. He's an annoying twit."

"Well, he was nice to me!"

The older blond sighed. "He only did that to annoy me."

"What does annoying you have anything to do with talking to me?" Peter was annoyed now. Everything always had to be related to his older brother.

"Never mind." Arthur started to write in his math book again.

"Anyways, why does he think that you're poor? Doesn't he know we're rich?"

"No one knows and no one should."

"Why not?"

Arthur looked up to Peter's eyes. "Promise not to tell anyone. You can tell people next year, when I'm going to be off to college if you want. But now, it must stay that way."

"But you could be so popular if you tell them!"

"Exactly. I don't want or need that. Promise me you won't tell." He wore a serious look on his face.

Peter thought for a moment. "Fine." He whispered annoyed.

"Thank you." And he started to do his homework again.

"Yeah… uh, also, what's going on with Francis? You guys aren't friends anymore?"

"This is none of your business. Can you stop asking questions? I'm trying to concentrate." The older blond answered bitterly.

A silence installed. Peter decided to get up and brought his plate to the sink. While he was washing it, he decided to ask another question.

"Are mom and dad going to my parent's reunion thing Saturday?"

Arthur stopped calculating. He knew very well that they wouldn't make it even if they said they would. He remembered that they didn't go to his. They went to Andrew's (him being the oldest kind of made sense), Sean's and even Rhys', but not to his and were probably not attending Peter's either. What Arthur didn't understand though was that, somehow, his parents always found the time to go to Andrew and Sean's convocations to the principal's office, since they were the troublemakers of their time. Gilbert was the troublemaker now and Arthur probably didn't like the albino since he reminded him of his older brothers. Both his parents went to every single one of their convocations when they were in trouble. Also, Rhys didn't got in trouble that much, but when he was, they were immediately there. Both managed to go to all of their cultural or sporting events too. On the other hand, every single time Arthur had a football game when he was a kid, his parents were never there together. One was always missing. When he presented his play in 6th grade, his dad never showed up and his mom arrived 10 minutes before it was over. When he won the award of the best student last year, both never showed up. Every single report card that contained A's everywhere were never looked at, only quickly signed. Everything Arthur made since he was young, he wanted them perfect. He wanted to be the best in everything. He wanted to show to his parents how good he was, but it was useless, since they were always missing. Arthur didn't tell them or anybody else, but it hurted him like hell. How could his parents pay so much attention to his three older brothers, but never to him? He came to the conclusion that his parents probably didn't like him, but he didn't want to believe it. He looked to his younger brother that was still expecting an answer. He must have been feeling the same all these years too. The only thing those two brothers had in common was the lack of attention their parents gave them both. Arthur didn't want to hurt his brother so he lied.

"Of course!" he replied with a big smile.

"You're lying…"

"Lying? What are you talking about? I am not lying!" Arthur tried to push it.

"Cause you're only sympathetic when you're lying." The younger blond pointed out.

The older Brit was about to reply angrily to this comment, but Peter asked something again that made him shut his mouth right away.

"Mom and Dad hate us, right?"

Arthur got taken aback. His brother said that like it was no big deal. Like it was a normal question to ask. Peter was looking at him for an answer, but Arthur, evidently, didn't want to tell him what he thought.

"They don't hate us. Why are you saying this?"

"Well, they're never there for us. We have to eat your disgusting cooking every night, because mom's too busy at work." The last sentence made Arthur cringe. His food was good. Right? "We have to take care of each other by ourselves… Oh! And somehow, they've always been there for Andrew, Sean and Rhys! Why not us? Cause they hate us, that's why." Peter answered matter-of-factly.

Arthur stared at him for a moment. It was sad to see that his younger brother thought the same. More he looked at Peter, more he started to see the pain in his eyes. He slowly approached the smaller blond and putted his hand on his shoulder. Peter looked up to his brother with a questioning look.

"It's alright, Peter. We have each other." The older blond responded with a smile.

The younger one's face changed. He smiled and then started to laugh. Arthur didn't quite understand his latter action.

"What is it?"

"You're so dramatic! _We have each other_." He said imitating his brother. "Man, you're funny, Arthur!"

The older Brit furrowed his eyebrows. He tried to comfort his little brother and now he was laughing at him. Peter could be so annoying, but knew that this little laughing act was actually because his brother wanted to hide the fact that he was on the verge of tears. Arthur knew that act pretty well. When they fought and that Peter received a hurtful punch from him, he was starting with a useless laugh and left for his room, probably to cry. He wanted to act tough, but Arthur knew that he wasn't at all and knew when he was faking. That's what was happening, so he decided to let it go and went back to do his homework.

"I'm going in my room."

Arthur, head down on his homework, smirked. He knew his brother too well, but he also felt a little sad for him.

"Finally, peace." Arthur answered out loud.

"I heard that!" Peter shouted, already in the stairs to his room.

The older blond just smiled a bit and continued his homework with peace.

* * *

><p>Wednesday morning went by pretty fast for Gilbert. He started in History and he slept all class. His second class was math and he spent his time texting Antonio and Francis that were just in the back of the class. He was stuck in front of the teacher, since she knew him pretty well. He had her in Science last year so she knew how talkative and trouble making he was. He was surrounded by nerds that were taking all his awesomeness away, like he said. Now, it was lunchtime and he was directing himself to his proclaimed table with his two best friends following him.<p>

"Man! I'm starving!"

"What do you got for lunch?" Antonio asked his hungry albino friend.

"Weisswurst and beer!"

His two friends stopped walking.

"Wait what? You actually brought beer to school?" exclaimed Francis.

"Well yeah! It's amazingly good! What's the problem?"

"It's school maybe?" Antonio pointed out.

"So what? Anyways, stop freaking out. I hid it in a beverage thermos." And he sat down at his favorite spot on the table.

Both his friends rolled their eyes and sat down in front of him. Right when Antonio was about to get his Churros out from his plastic bag to eat them, Elizabeta arrived with Michelle and their friends.

"Hello Antonio! Hi Francis!" Brightly exclaimed the Hungarian.

Michelle sat down next to Francis, pushing Antonio a bit to take her place between both. They shared a light kiss and Gilbert rolled his eyes. He then looked up to where Elizabeta was standing.

"Well hello Gilbert! How are you? Oh! I'm fine, thank you! How about you?" he said sarcastically.

The brunette rolled her eyes and decided to ignore him.

"Hey Antonio!" Emma exclaimed sitting down next to Antonio, Mei following her move.

"Oh hi! How are you girls?" the Spaniard asked with a bright smile.

"I'm fine!" exclaimed Emma, before the other girls could answer.

Elizabeta grimly realized that there had no more place for her to sit on this side of the table and that she had to go sit next to Gilbert who was alone on his side. She approached him with a disgusted look and sat as far as possible from him.

"That's nice." Antonio said with a smile and went back to eat his Churros.

"You're such a bitch." Gilbert loudly whispered to the green-eyed girl next to him.

Elizabeta cringed, but tried to contain her anger and kept ignoring him.

"You call me immature, but you're ignoring me right now. Wow, mature much, Lizzie."

"_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!"_ she was saying inside of her. She couldn't let him win. She wasn't immature, she was pissed. But Gilbert was too stupid to understand that, so she forced herself not to speak, since explaining him will be useless. He would probably go with the assumption that she was in her period. _"Guys are so stupid. Especially white-haired ones. We say blonds are stupid, well white is worst." _She was looking in front of her with boredom in her eyes. She looked at Emma. Her friend tried too much with Antonio. The Spaniard was too oblivious to notice anything. Even if she told him straight on that she loved him, he would come with the assumption that it would be in a friendly way, but Elizabeta didn't want to hurt her friend so she let it go. She looked at Michelle who was looking at her boyfriend with dreamy eyes._ "They're so cute together. Sure Francis' a freak, but Michelle is happy so that's what matters the most." _

Right then, Sadiq and Heracles, two of their friends, arrived.

"Yo guys! What's up?" shouted Sadiq, sitting down next to the Hungarian.

Elizabeta was about to talk, when the albino cut her off.

"Hey you two! Are you coming to my party?" asked Gilbert.

The green-eyed girl was glaring at him, but he just ignored her like she did before.

"Well, since that idiot over there is going to yours, I'm going to Lizzie's. Sorry." The Greek answered tiredly.

"Hey! Don't call me idiot. And if you can't stand me that much, why are you always following me around?" Sadiq shouted

"You're the one that is following me." Heracles answered boredly looking elsewhere.

Gilbert decided to cut Sadiq who was about to answer. "And I imagine you bitches are going to Lizzie's"

Emma, Mei and Michelle glared at Gilbert for the word bitches.

"Of course we are." Michelle answered.

Gilbert was now glaring at the Hungarian. Elizabeta just smirked. She was satisfied that the self-proclaimed Prussian wasn't.

"Francis and Antonio. You guys are coming to mine, right?" Gilbert said with an unamused tone.

"Uh, sure dude!" the Spaniard answered immediately.

"Francis-chou, j'aimerais bien que tu m'y accompagnes!" Michelle whined to Francis.

(Francis-chou, I'd love it if you come with me!)

"Mais tu sais bien que j'ai dis oui a Gilbert en premier. Et puis, tu sais combien il sera immature si je change d'avis aussi subitement."

(But you know I told Gilbert I'd go to his. Plus, you know how immature he'll get if I suddenly change idea.)

"Hey don't fucking speak French in front of me!" Gilbert shouted annoyed.

"Mais avec qui vais-je passer la soirée?" Michelle whined, ignoring the albino's order.

(But with who will I spend the night with?)

"Et bien, tes amies, évidemment. Je suis désolé ma chérie, mais je ne peux pas changer d'avis maintenant."

(Well, your friends, evidently. I'm sorry honey, but I can't change idea anymore.)

Michelle did a disappointing face. Seeing this, Francis cringed and added:

"Mais je peux toujours venir faire un petit tour. Qu'en dis-tu?" He winked and her face brightened. (But I can always pass by. What do you think?)

"Yo, Frenchie!" Gilbert shouted to his blond friend deeply annoyed.

"Of course, Gil. I wouldn't miss it." Finally answered the Frenchman with a smile.

"So… At least I can count on you three." Gilbert said referring to his two best friends and Sadiq. "But I'm sure that the rest of the people in school that I invited are coming to mine!"

"Keep dreaming, Gil!" Elizabeta finally answered.

"Lizzie, people like me more than you. Except for you guys, obviously." He mumbled the last part to the girls and Heracles with a frown. The Greek did an apologizing face, while the girls just rolled their eyes.

"It's just in your brain that people likes you." The Hungarian said.

"You're just jealous, Lizzie, stop making stuff up."

Right then, a group of four blonds followed by a white haired one came up to them. They were called the Nordics, because they were all from Nordic countries. They were always together and people often thought they were all brothers. The tall Dane, that proclaimed to be the "big brother" of the group, was in their English class.

"Hey Lizzie! It's only to tell you that I'm going to be to your party on Friday, but I was wondering if my guys could come too?" asked the Dane, referring to the friends next to him.

"Of course! Bring as many people as you want!" the Hungarian answered brightly.

"What the fuck man? I invited you first!" Shouted Gilbert standing up.

Towering over the albino, the Dane just smirked to him and then shifted his head to Elizabeta.

"Cool, thanks!" and he left, followed by his friends.

"I won't invite you again!" angrily shouted Gilbert, but the gang was now gone.

The Hungarian chuckled. "Angry, Gigi?"

"Shut up! I don't care. They're creepy anyways."

"So, you were saying people liked you more?" she asked with a bitchy grin.

"They totally do." He firmly answered before leaving the cafeteria and his friends dumbfounded.

"Is he mad?" asked Sadiq unsure. He didn't know Gilbert too well, but he never saw him that annoyed.

"Probably, but he never really leaves when there's an argument. Even when he's losing." Francis answered confused.

"You really pissed him off, honey." Michelle told her best friend.

"I didn't do anything. What a drama queen! It's just a party for god sakes!" The Hungarian exclaimed annoyed and feeling a bit bad with all of her friends eyes on her.

"Well this party is really important to him and he likes having things his way. I guess he's pissed because you're kind of ruining it for him." Antonio explained.

"Oh come on! What if there's two party in the same time?" Elizabeta was annoyed.

"I don't know. Ask him, but you know, he's been talking about this party all summer." Francis answered with Antonio nodding.

"Ugh, fine. I'll apologize and cancel my party… you guys suck! You're making me feel guilty." The brunette pouted crossing her arms.

"In the mean time, I'll go see him. I think he would want us to. What do you think Francis?" The Spaniard declared standing up.

"Go on if you want." Answered the Frenchman before giving a kiss to his girlfriend.

Antonio left for Gilbert's locker, getting the message that the Frenchman wasn't coming.

* * *

><p>"So I talked with the Italian young man I talked to you about and he's eager to meet you." Kiku explained to his German friend before taking a small bite of rice.<p>

"That's nice. I can't wait to meet him either. It's tomorrow isn't it?"

"Yes. After school."

Ludwig just nodded and took a bite of his Weisswurst.

"Who are you talking about?" Alfred asked.

"It's none of your business, Alfred." Arthur answered bitterly.

Ludwig felt awkward to eat with them. He was friends with Kiku and knew the American, because he was in some of his classes, but they weren't friends and even less was he with the Brit. He knew his brother hated him and vice versa, but Gilbert hated everyone that wasn't "cool" or "awesome" to him.

"No, it's alright, Arthur-san." He then turned to Alfred. "He's a very nice young man that takes his painting classes with me. He's an Italian immigrant and I was supposed to show him around the town this Friday, but I can't. So Ludwig-san will do this favor for me and then bring him to his brother's party. But tomorrow I'm introducing Ludwig-san to Feliciano before letting them alone Friday."

"_Feliciano? I've heard that name somewhere."_ Ludwig thought.

"Cool! Does he speak English? Or like he only speaks Italian? Cause I only know spaghetti, pizza, macaroni…" The American exclaimed.

"God you're so stupid. You only think of food. And macaroni isn't Italian by the way." Arthur answered annoyed.

"Um, yes, he speaks English, Alfred-san." Kiku answered.

"So his name is Felicino?" Alfred asked again.

"Feliciano. Feliciano Vargas."

"_Feliciano…where god damn it?"_ Ludwig thought again.

"Feliciano Vargas?" the American asked. "Hey! I think I know him! He's in my English class!" he exclaimed.

"Oh? Are you sure, Alfred-san?"

"Yeah! Wait up!" He stood up on the bench and started to scan the cafeteria with his hands in binocular form.

"You look retarded. Stop that." shouted the Brit to the American.

"Oh! Right there! Is that him?" Alfred shouted pointing over where he was referring, ignoring Arthur's comment.

Ludwig stretched his neck to look and immediately got sick._ "No. Not him."_

Kiku stood up a bit to look. "Yes, that's him! Well then, Ludwig-san, what a coincidence! I didn't know he came to our school. You want me to do the presentations now?"

"Hum… no it's fine. I already know him."

"Really?"

"He's in my math class…" The German mumbled.

"Great! Then it makes it even more easy for Friday!" the Japanese said happily.

"Yeah…" Ludwig answered uneasy. _"This guy's so annoying. I can't spend a whole afternoon and evening with him."_

"Then I guess that you don't need introductions. I'll cancel for tomorrow." Kiku calmly said to himself.

"_Gilbert is going to kill me if I bring someone like him to his party…"_ Ludwig though while looking at Feliciano. The Italian was wearing a happy smile while eating his spaghetti. He was wearing a bib. _"What a useless idiot."_

* * *

><p>Gilbert's locker was pretty far from the cafeteria and Antonio was getting closer. He was looking at his shoes. They were good for the garbage. There had so many holes in them. But he liked those shoes so much! He started to think a plan to hide them from his mom, so she won't throw them away. Suddenly, he bumped into something.<p>

"Watch where you're going, you bastard!"

Or someone…

Antonio quickly looked up and saw a small brunette with a curl sticking out of his hair.

"Aw! How cute!"

The small boy in front of him frowned. "What the fuck?"

"Your curl! It's so cute!"

The brunette looked at him weirdly and spat a simple: "Fuck you."

Antonio chuckled. He found this guy too cute for the way he talked.

"Are you retarded?" asked the frowning guy.

"No?" that confused Antonio. Then he saw that the brunette was carrying a bag of tomatoes. "Oh tomatoes! I love tomatoes!"

"Good for you…" the smaller boy answered and continued his way to the cafeteria.

"Wait! What's your name?"

"I don't want to know yours, so I won't give you mine." The small brunette answered annoyed.

"I'm Antonio!"

The brunette stopped and turned around to look at the Spaniard for a second. He wore a disbelief look. "You really are retarded…" and he continued his way to where he was going.

"Interesting guy…" thought Antonio with a smile and started to walk to Gilbert's locker again.

Turned out his albino friend was sitting down in front of his locker with his beverage thermos. He turned his head to look to his Spanish friend.

"Took you long enough!"

"Yeah, well I met that little dude that has this really cute curl and-"

"Where's Francis?" Gilbert didn't care about Antonio's story.

"He stayed at the table with Michelle."

The albino stood up with a frown. "Fuck that bitch."

"Gil…" Antonio said in an offensive manner.

"What? She's stealing Francis away!"

"Dude, she's his girlfriend… It's normal…"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. He wanted his two best friends always there with him. They were his backups and he needed his backups.

"So, why did you leave like that? Did you get upset?" Antonio asked softly.

"It's just that I can't stand that bitch! She's ruining it for Friday!"

"She's sorry and will cancel her party."

"Huh? Why? I mean, yeah. I guess she discovered that she can't win against me."

"Yeah sure. That's what it is." Antonio rolled his eyes. Then, the bell rang. "So you're fine now?"

"I'm always fine! What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, Elizabeta arrived uneasy. "Hey Gil."

Antonio decided to leave to his locker, leaving them alone.

"What?"

"Well… I'm sorry and I guess this is really important for you so-"

"Hey you sexy thing!" Gilbert cutted Elizabeta to greet a random blond girl in their P.E. class.

"Hey Gil! How are you?" she answered brightly.

"I'm fine, thanks."

Elizabeta looked her up and down. That girl annoyed her a lot. She was so fake and stupid, but somehow, every guy had his eyes on her. _"Stupid bitch."_

"Oh, hi, Elizabeth." The blonde spat uncaring.

"Elizabeta."

"Whatever. So Gil, what's new?"

The Hungarian got annoyed. "Um, sorry, but I was talking with him."

"Whatever, Lizzie. We'll talk later." Gilbert answered while looking at the blond. _"Man, she's hot."_ He thought.

"Don't you dare go away with that bitch and ignore me." Elizabeta answered angrily.

"Excuse me?" the blonde reacted to the _that bitch._

"Never mind. She's on her period today." Gilbert said grabbing the girl by the waist and leaving for their P.E. class.

"Fuck you, Gilbert Beillschmidt!" The green-eyed girl was pissed now. There was no way she was apologizing to that idiot and canceling her party now. She hated being ignored. Or was that jealousy? No. She hated being ignored, no way was she jealous. Jealous of what anyway?

She continued her way to her locker deeply determinated and mad. _"I hate him!"_

* * *

><p>"So, like, your name is so cool! Italian is such a sexy language." Feliks was conversing with Feliciano and Toris before their math teacher arrived.<p>

"Aw, Thank you!" The Italian answered with a smile.

"Hey you could totally come shopping with Liet and I tomorrow!"

"Oh no, I can't! Tomorrow I'm visiting with uh… I forgot his name."

Toris was kind of happy for this. He always had to carry his best friend's bags while shopping and when there were someone else, he had to carry their bag too.

"Awww! That sucks! Oh well… So you forgot his name? Do I know him?"

Right then, Ludwig entered the class calmly.

"Him! He's going to make me visit!" Feliciano answered brightly making his way to the tall blond.

Ludwig smiled uneasy until the smaller boy decided to hug him. His face became flushed red.

"Thank you by the way! I didn't know it was you, but when Kiku told me just now, I was happy!"

Ludwig gently pushed him away. He wasn't used to be hugged like this and in front of almost everyone in class on top of that.

"Wow! Feli is like so brave to hug him like this." Feliks whispered to Toris who nodded.

"I can't wait for tomorrow! It's going to be so much fun!" the brunette exclaimed happily.

"Can you stop screaming like that?" The tall blond was uncomfortable with all of the other confused students eyes on them.

"Uh?" Feliciano smiled confused.

"Never mind…" And he went to sit at his place. The small Italian decided to follow him and sit next to him. Ludwig cringed. He didn't want to sit next to that freak for a whole period.

"Tomorrow is going to be so much fun! I can't wait! Where are you going to bring me?"

Right then the teacher arrived and started her class. The German decided not to answer pretending that he couldn't because of the teacher's presence. _"Tomorrow is going to be so troublesome and annoying. I can't wait for it to be over." _He thought while opening his math book.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry; I know it's been a long time. So this chapter is divided. I mean that chapter 5 will be a continuation of this, because it was too long. So enjoy the first part and in chapter 5 will be part two of those events. Anyways hope you'll enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Friday passed by pretty fast to Ludwig's dismay. Feliciano didn't stop reminding him how excited he was for this afternoon. In math class, he sat happily next to the German not stopping to talk and just annoy the hell out of him. When the Italian saw the tall blond in the hallways, he would wave happily to him and sometimes hug him for no reasons. Ludwig started to make some plans on how to kill him. He couldn't stand him already and was becoming very uncomfortable with everyone looking at them all the time. He was starting to wonder if he could just ditch him and go home this afternoon, but he had made a promise to his Japanese friend and Ludwig was too loyal and dutiful to do that. So, after school, he reluctantly went to Feliciano's locker to wait for him. The little Italian was getting books in his bag, but seemed like he didn't know which ones to put in so was putting them all. Ludwig sighed and then coughed while getting closer. Feliciano jumped before turning around.<p>

"Ludwig~!" He exclaimed brightly.

The tall blond just gave him a fake smile and offered to help him with his books. Feliciano backed up and gave him space for his locker. Ludwig opened the Italian's agenda to look at what he needed and putted all of what was indicated. Feliciano had his agenda styled like a girl with a nice writing and some drawings here and there. The blond rolled his eyes before putting it back in Feliciano's bag and zipping it close.

"Here." He handed the bag to his owner.

"Grazie!" Feliciano exclaimed while giving the German a tight hug.

"N-No problem." Ludwig answered while blushing madly and pushing the smaller teen away from him. _"Why do I keep blushing?"_ He thought to himself annoyed.

"So where are we going first?" brightly asked the auburn haired teen.

Actually, Ludwig didn't plan that. He didn't really know where to take him.

"Hmm… How about a museum about American and Canadian history? You should know since you're in North America now."

"But museums are boring!" Feliciano whined.

"Well it's educative and-" Ludwig didn't have the time to finish that Feliciano cutted him.

"But we just finished school! We have to do something fun or show me important places like, uh…the restaurants!"

"The restaurants?" Ludwig asked in disbelief. Restaurants weren't what the German would call important.

"Yes! The best ones! Show me!"

The blond didn't quite know where to bring him. He wasn't a restaurant person, but decided to bring him to the best local Italian restaurant. Everyone talked about how good it was and well, it was Italian so he figured Feliciano would like it.

"But you know that it's only 4 p.m., right?"

"Yes and I'm starving!" The Italian whined.

"But we had lunch only 4 hours ago and I believe that your lunch was pretty huge. How can you… ah never mind. Follow me."

How could a guy this small be hungry, no, starving already? Ludwig just decided to let it go and brought him out of the school and in the restaurant's direction.

* * *

><p>"So, like, I was thinking of maybe wearing my pink skinny jeans with my tight black v-neck, but it's old and Lizzie already saw it. So, like, I think I might buy some regular tight jeans and you'll have to help me with my shirt. What do you think?"<p>

Feliks and Toris were entering the mall to go get clothes for the blonde. The brunette wasn't really paying attention to him. He was more preoccupied to look in the direction of a really tall Russian staring at him. Ivan Braginski was the son of a very rich and famous man in Russia. They had to move four years ago because of business. And for four years, Toris' parents have been working at their house as a maid and a chef. Toris had to help them sometimes and Ivan took pleasure by playing with him. The tall Russian was really weird. Very happy and sweet, but with a weird side to him. Let's say he played rough and he was probably the only one having fun while those little games of his. Toris feared him a lot. Right now, Ivan was looking at him with a creepy smile. What did he want? The Lithuanian was getting nervous by all this starring.

"Hello? Liet? Are you paying attention to me?"

Toris got out of his thoughts by Feliks making hand movements in his face to signal his presence.

"Uh, yes. Sorry. The jeans yeah."

"You think the thigh jeans would fit me perfectly?" Asked Feliks happily.

"Yeah sure." He was still glancing back at the Russian worried.

"And what kind of shirt should I buy to wear?"

"Feliks, I don't know anything about fashion. Why do you ask me?"

"Because you're, like, my best friend. You know me a lot and should know what would fit me good and stuff." Feliks answered as if it was obvious.

Entering Feliks' favorite store, Toris grabbed the first shirt he saw.

"Here. This shirt is pretty cool."

"I don't feel like wearing blue tonight!" Whined Feliks.

Toris sighed. "Then what color would you wish to wear tonight?"

"I don't know. Purple maybe?"

"Then here. The same shirt, but in purple."

"Yeah, I like the color, but it's the shirt that's totally, like, meh."

"Feliks, you plan on being here for how long?"

The blond just brushed off the question and turned around to look at other shirts. Toris just went along with it. When his best friend was serious about clothes, he was serious. They could stay there for six or even seven hours before Feliks decided it was time to go. The brunette just had to compose himself and stay patient.

"Hey, Liet. I just got, like, that totally brilliant idea!"

Toris wasn't fond of his best friend's ideas, but he decided to ask what it was anyway.

"Well, what if we bought clothes for you? I could totally style you and make you hot!"

"Feliks, I don't even have money on me and anyway, I'm fine with what I'm wearing now."

Feliks looked like he stopped breathing for a second. "Wait. Don't tell me you're going to wear this tonight!"

"Yeah. What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Well, it's not what I would wear to a party, you know. Or anywhere else." Said the blond in a disgusted tone.

"Well, excuse me for not being as fashionable as you." Said Toris while crossing his arms slightly insulted.

"It's okay, Liet. I forgive you. Now, let me find clothes for you!" Feliks said excited.

"But I don't have money!"

"It's all right! I'm going to pay! My grandma gave me extra money since I did her bathroom decoration. Apparently, I'm better than Denis, her usual decorator!" the blond said proudly.

"But it's your money." Whined Toris.

"What do you think about those tight black jeans?" Feliks said, ignoring Toris, showing him the pants.

"I'm not sure. I don't really feel like wearing tight jeans. I like comfortable clothes."

"Comfortable clothes equal ugly clothes. Now, try those on!" Feliks said while giving the jeans to his friend.

Toris just gave in and went to try them on in the changing booth. When he had finished to put them on, Feliks was already back with at least four shirts in his hands.

"Here four sexy tops! Try them on with your jeans!" He said giving them to him. "Wait! Back up so I can see you with those."

Toris reluctantly backed away to show him. Those pants were really tight and he wasn't comfortable at all.

"Oh my god! Like, totally hot! Turn around so I can see your butt in them."

Toris' face flushed. He shouldn't be embarrassed by this now, since it was Feliks we were talking about, but he couldn't help it. He slowly turned around. Feliks smiled really brightly.

"Wow, Liet! I didn't know you had such a great ass!" he exclaimed.

"Not so loud! And I really don't feel comfortable. It's too tight." Toris said embarrassed.

"But you rock those pants! Here try those shirts on." The blond said while pointing at the shirts he gave him before.

Toris looked at one of the shirts. He was uncertain. The shirts looked a bit girly, fruity, and maybe gay perhaps?

"They're not really my style, Feliks."

"Shut up and try them on already!" the blond exclaimed while pushing his best friend back in the changing booth.

It finally took 2 hours for them to finish shopping. It ended up that Toris lost to Feliks for the black tight jeans and a tight blue shirt that, in Feliks words, would make his eyes valuable. At least, it was the least fruity shirt of the bunch. Feliks decided to buy the tight jeans he was talking about and a green shirt that would also make his eyes valuable. When they were about to get out of the mall, both were stopped by the really tall Russian from earlier.

"Hey Toris! How are you?" Ivan asked brightly.

"Oh hi, Ivan. I'm pretty fine. You?" the brunette answered nervously.

"I'm really happy! So why did you buy clothes? Are you going somewhere special? You never buy clothes unless it's special."

"We're going to Lizzie's party tonight. Now can we go?" Feliks said annoyed. He really didn't like the tall teen in front of him.

"Lizzie's party? Oh yeah, she invited me, but I didn't really felt like going. But now that I know that you're going, Toris, I may probably go too!" The Russian said brightly.

"Oh… That's cool." Toris forced himself to look happy.

"Okay, bye now!" Feliks took his friend's arm and decided to leave the creepy Russian behind.

"See you later, Toris!" Ivan screamed at him before they got out of the mall.

"Good job, Feliks!" The Lithuanian shouted sarcastically.

"What?" the blond was confused.

"Now because of you, Ivan will be at Elizabeta's party tonight. Why did you tell him?"

"He wanted to know…" Feliks didn't know what to answer.

"I'm not going anymore."

The blonde's eyes went wide. "No! Please! I really want to go and you have to come! Plus, we just bought clothes! " He pleaded.

"I don't want to go if he's there." Toris had his arms crossed.

"Liet, please! You'll just have to ignore him and stuff."

"How do you want me to ignore that?"

"I don't know. I'll help you. Please!" Feliks' eyes were pleading. Toris really looked serious and somewhat angry.

The brunette was forcing himself to stay stubborn, but Feliks' sad eyes were hard to ignore.

"God damn it. Fine. But you stay with me all night and if he comes by, you talk to him."

"Deal!" exclaimed the blond hugging him.

They then went in the direction of Feliks house to change and prepare for tonight. Toris was cursing himself on how weak he was.

* * *

><p>"Here, honey. It's the fifth outfit." Michelle handed a green neckline dress to Elizabeta.<p>

The girls were all in the Hungarian's room trying out some outfits for the party tonight. Emma had already chosen a black tank top with short jeans shorts, Mei was wearing a cute pink summer dress and Michelle had a baby blue neckline t-shirt and a short jean skirt. Elizabeta didn't know what to wear at all. She was the most developed of her friends, but also didn't want to look like a slut showing too much of her breasts.

"I really don't know girls! Should I wear a dress or jeans? I mean, it's not a formal party."

"Is my dress too formal then?" Mei asked worried.

"No, no, honey! It's a summer dress and it's really cute!" Michelle reassured her.

"You should wear what you're comfortable in!" Emma answered.

"You know that's never helping." The brunette sighed.

"Well are you more comfortable in jeans or a dress?" The Belgian asked.

"Jeans, I guess?"

The blonde sighed. "Here. Wear those tight jeans and this green neckline t-shirt."

"I don't know for the neckline… I don't want to show them too much."

"Honey, you have those amazing curves! If you wear jeans and you hide your legs, then you should wear a top that shows your breasts. That's how it works. You show one or the other. Never hide or show both." Michelle explained.

Elizabeta looked at her friend talking. Apparently, the Seychelloise was giving advices that even her wasn't respecting. She was showing both her nice legs and breasts, but Elizabeta couldn't blame her for being so attractive.

"Fine. I'll wear this." She said while taking the outfit from Emma's hands.

"Yay! On top of that, we all wear different outfits!" The blonde cheered.

The Hungarian laughed a bit. Her friends were so girly. She believed to be too, but a lot less then them. Elizabeta considered herself being a pretty normal girl even though a lot of people had told her she was actually pretty hot. But this group of girl in her room were considered the prettiest at school. Mei was the cute one, Emma the pretty one and Michelle the sexy one. The Hungarian didn't want to know her category. She thought it was stupid to be judge this way. She sometimes didn't believe she hung out with those girls, but that was because she was friends with Gilbert since kindergarten. Gilbert then found Antonio and then Francis. Emma was already a friend of Antonio and Mei was Emma's friend. Then Francis met Michelle and that's how their little gang formed. Sadiq and Heracles came up afterwards. Elizabeta thought it was stupid how the gang was formed, especially when her oldest friend was also her enemy. She could have just found other friends instead of staying with them, but somehow, she got attached to those popular jerks. They weren't all that bad after all. The girls were actually less bitchy then she had thought they would be. The guys… they were guys.

"So?" Elizabeta asked while showing the outfit on her to the girls.

"Wow! You're so hot!" Michelle shouted while standing up next to her. "Now you need jewelry!" she added while getting a cute necklace and earrings from her little jewelry case. "Here!"

"Can I do your hair?" Emma asked excited.

"Well my hair is just fine this way."

"But you always have this hairstyle!" The blonde whined.

"I like them down." Elizabeta explained.

"Here. Just had this." Michelle installed a clip with a big flower in her hair.

"I don't know. It's a little too much." The Hungarian was uncertain.

"No! It's really cute, Lizzie!" Mei finally said.

The brunette looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't used to this.

"All right! Girls come. We'll go install the alcohol, the shooters and the food now." Michelle exclaimed while getting out of the brunette's room, Mei and Emma following her.

"_I do look good. Too bad Gilbert can't see."_ She thought a little sad. _"Wait! What did I just think? I don't care what that jerk thinks. I'll have a blast without him tonight."_ She lied to herself before going after the girls.

* * *

><p>"Yum! These pastas are delicious~! Wanna taste?" Feliciano asked brightly.<p>

"No thanks. I'm not hungry."

The Italian just kept eating happily. Ludwig was looking at the time. Not even half an hour had pass and he felt like it was hours. He looked back at the Italian. Feliciano was eating with appetite. _"Where does all this food go?"_ he thought. The auburn haired teen was so small and thin. How could he eat so much? It was a big mystery for the German.

"Oh! My grandpapa had this picture in his house in Italia!"

The blond turned to look at what the Italian was talking about. On the wall was a picture of Romulus and Remus.

"Really?"

"He told the myth to my brother and I every time when we were kids! Romulus and Remus are the twin founders of Rome. My grandpapa liked to compare my brother and I to them, since we're also twins."

"_Great a twin…Lucky parents…"_ Ludwig thought sarcastically.

"But he also said that it's a bad comparison, since Romulus killed Remus, because he was jealous of him." Feliciano continued while looking at the picture with a dreamy look. "It's an interesting story, but the part where Romulus kills his brother always saddened me. After he killed his brother, Romulus then took advantage of his brother's death and created Rome by himself. He named the city after his name of course. How can you do that? You're supposed to love your brother, no matter what. You can't kill a family member. It's unthinkable."

Ludwig looked at Feliciano. What he just said was actually deep for a guy like him. _"Maybe this guy's a subtle genius or something. He's probably just hiding it by pretending to be extremely dense."_ He thought. "You're right. My brother is annoying, but I still care about him and love him."

"You have a brother? Cool! Me too!"

The blonde's face fell. "I know. You just told me… You guys are twins."

"Oh yeah, sorry! I was thinking about the story."

"It's okay…" Ludwig answered. _"Never mind. He really is stupid."_ He then thought exasperated.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" Feliciano asked again, referring to his pasta.

"I'm fine, really."

"Okay. So where are we going next?" the Italian asked brightly.

"Um, I don't know. Are you sure you don't want to visit the museum?"

"I really don't want to. Why don't we go to the mall and shop a bit?"

"I don't really like shopping." The German answered.

"Oh pretty please! I need a new shirt for tonight." Feliciano begged.

"But the shirt you are wearing right now is fine."

"Really? You think it's okay for tonight? I think it's too casual." The smaller boy asked worriedly.

"Feliciano, it's fine. It's just a party. You don't need to be dressed in formal clothes."

"So you think I look good!" The Italian exclaimed brightly.

"Well I didn't say that." Ludwig answered uneasy. "But you're fine for tonight."

"Alright then!" He then looked at the time. "At what time is the party?"

"It starts around 7:30pm. Why?"

"Well it's 5:30pm right now. So we have two hours left. What should we do?"

"I really don't know… Well I could still bring you to the mall, but just to show you where it is. Not to shop, understood?" The blond said firmly.

"Okay!~"

"Finish and we'll go."

* * *

><p>"Where the fuck is everybody?"<p>

"Dude, relax, it's only 7p.m." Antonio answered to his irritated albino friend.

Gilbert was excited. He was waiting impatiently in the living room with Francis and Antonio. Everything was ready. The only thing missing was the people.

"Anyways, at least, Lizzie cancelled her party, so everyone's going to show up." Gilbert said. He then added nervously: "Not that people wouldn't have, just that, well the girls will be there, you know?"

Francis and Antonio shared an uneasy look.

"Actually, mon ami, Elizabeta didn't cancel her party." The Frenchman answered softly.

"What?" He then shot a look to Antonio. "Dude, what the fuck? You told me she would cancel!" Gilbert shouted to his best friend.

"Well she was supposed to, but then, something happened, we don't know what, and she changed her mind. Sorry dude." The Spaniard answered with an apologizing face.

"Oh and who cares anyways? My party will be kickass compared to hers." The albino declared.

"Of course, Gil." Answered Francis.

Right then, there was a knock at the door. Gilbert stood up excited and then composed himself. He then went for the door with an attitude and trying to look as cool as possible. After all, he wasn't awesome for nothing. His two friends laughed a bit to his actions. He opened the door awesomely and then his face fell. It was Ludwig.

"What the hell? Since when do you knock?" He asked with obvious disappointment in his voice.

"Forgot my keys."

"And who's that?" the self-proclaimed Prussian asked referring to Feliciano who was chasing after a squirrel on their front yard.

"Um…He's my fr-… He's in my math class. He's an Italian immigrant and my teacher forced me to show him around town and then bring him to my house." Ludwig lied.

"But it's my party tonight!" Gilbert whined.

"Well it's still my house. Deal with it." He then turned to the Italian. "Feliciano, are you coming?"

He turned his head confused and, getting what had just been said to him, he started to run after Ludwig into the German's house. He waved brightly to Gilbert while getting in the house. The albino was looking at him strangely, but decided to wave back. _"What a weird little dude."_ He closed the door and was about to go sit back on his couch and another knock was heard. He turned around brightly and opened the door the same awesome way he did before.

"Where's the babes?" shouted Sadiq, while getting in Gilbert's house, pushing him a bit.

Annoyed by the way he just got pushed, Gilbert gave the Turk a look, but the latter didn't even paid attention to it.

"They're not there yet. It's not even 7:30! Relax guys." Francis answered annoyed.

Right then, another knock was heard. Gilbert, still with his awesome pose went to the door after giving a look of satisfaction to his blond friend. He opened the door and a group of random people in junior year was there. Alfred was at the lead of them, facing the albino.

"I brought some friends. I hope it's alright?" the American asked smiling.

"Uh…Sure. Come in?" Gilbert asked confused, letting the blond and his friends in his house.

"Fuck yeah! A party! Where's the music? The alcohol? The food?" the younger teen shouted.

Gilbert pointed to his kitchen. "Right in there."

Alfred and his friends ran to the kitchen. The self-proclaimed Prussian then turned to his best friends. "Who the fuck is that? Did I invite that?" he asked confused.

"It's Arthur's friend. You invited him to bug big brows, remember?" the Frenchman answered.

"Oh! Yeah! That's right!" he exclaimed remembering.

"So, no chick?" Sadiq asked disappointed.

"Dude, there will be. Trust me. It's me after all! Just wait." Gilbert answered confidently.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! We are, like, so late!" Feliks shouted as he looked at Toris' watch while fast walking to Elizabeta. He wanted to do his hair, because he was tired of his natural straight hair, but at the last minute, he decided to take off every thing he had put in his hair and put them naturally straight again. It took at least an hour, but Toris didn't mind. He wasn't really excited for the party anyways.<p>

"It's okay, Feliks. Elizabeta wouldn't mind for a simple hour. There's other guests anyways." The Lithuanian answered.

"But I told her we would be there in time!" Feliks whined.

Toris just sighed with a laugh and kept walking. Five minutes later, they arrived at the Hungarian's door. They knocked and Elizabeta opened the door brightly.

"Feliks! Toris! Come in!"

The Pole gave her a hug before entering her house. It was already pretty full of people. The Nordics were in a corner talking with each other where the Dane was drinking a beer while laughing really loudly. Mei was conversing with her friends that she invited, Im Yong Soo, Yao and a new exchanged student from Hong Kong. Heracles was relaxing on one of her couch talking with Emma. Roderich Edelstein, Gilbert's harsh enemy, was conversing with Vash Zwingli. Michelle was dancing with other girls and guys on the dance spot already. There were random people pretty much everywhere in the house. But then, someone caught Toris' eyes. Ivan's little sister, Natalia. She was even creepier than her brother. Especially when her older brother was involved. She said she was in love with him and she actually inspired to marry him. Ivan was probably always happy or scary, but when she was around, he was very anxious and scared. The Lithuanian feared this family so much. There were maybe Katyusha, Ivan's and Natalia's older sister that was normal. Well, "normal". She wasn't scary, but deeply emotional and weird with her feelings. At least, she was nice and caring.

"Oh wow, Feliks! Nice jeans!" Michelle exclaimed while getting closer to the Pole. She got tired from dancing for a moment and needed a drink.

"I know right?" Feliks answered joyfully.

Michelle then dragged him to the kitchen with her to get a drink, which left the brunette alone. Toris was still looking at Natalia's direction. She was looking back at him with daggers in her eyes. He didn't quite understand why.

"You're clothes fits you great too." he heard in the back of his head.

Toris recognized this voice to well. He slowly turned around. Ivan was standing in front of him with a big grin.

"Uh, thanks." The brunette answered nervously. _"As soon as he pops in, Feliks disappear!"_ he cursed to himself.

"Are you having fun?" Ivan asked.

"Uh, well, I just arrived."

"Oh. Well, I'm having fun!" the Russian answered brightly.

"Good." Toris tried to avoid his eyes and was searching for his best friend.

Right then, Natalia came to them. "What are you two talking about?"

"Uh, nothing. Right, Toris?" Ivan answered nervous.

It amused the Lithuanian how much the tall man in front of him was scared of his little sister. Well, actually, he quite understood.

Suddenly, Michelle and Feliks popped out of the kitchen. "Hey, you guys! Wanna play truth or dare?" The Seychelloise exclaimed.

"Oh, no thanks, I-"

"Oh come on, Toris!" the blonde cutted his best friend.

"Okay fine." The brunette answered unhappy.

"I'll play too!" Ivan exclaimed.

"Then, count me in", answered Natalia, while looking at her brother intently.

This made everyone uneasy, but Feliks cutted the silence: "Oh well, I'll ask other people! Come Liet~!" And he left the little circle it had made with his best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>So this ends part 1! Stay tuned for chapter 5! It's already half done :) ! I'm still sorry. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry! Again… I just feel bad saying sorry… Anyways, hope it doesn't suck! D: Enjoy~ Hopefully~**

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later, there was a big group of people sitting down in the living room forming a circle to play the game.<p>

"Okay, so who's first?" Michelle asked loudly to the circle of people.

Emma shook the Ipod containing the game in her hands. "It's you, Michelle! Truth or dare?"

"Umm… truth to start."

"Okay so…" The Belgium tapped on the button _truth_. "At what age did you lose your virginity? Oh! Interesting question! Don't you think, Michelle?" She asked teasing.

The Seychelloise looked uncomfortable. "Oh, this is embarrassing."

"Are you a wimp, Michelle?" Elizabeta asked with a smile.

"No. I am not. I can say it. I was fourteen years old." She finally answered confidently.

This gained slight whistles from guys while the girls rolled their eyes.

"Ok so next is…" Emma shook the Ipod once again. "Heracles! Truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare."

"Okay! You have to lap dance on the person in front of you, which is Lizzie!"

Elizabeta giggled. _"That might be interesting"_, she thought before Heracles stood up and did his dare uncaring. He was quite good though.

"Alright! Next is Feliks! Truth or dare?" Emma announced after Heracles as sat back to his place.

"Totally dare!" Feliks shouted brightly.

"You have to kiss the person to your right! But it has to be like you mean it and last 30 seconds!" Emma exclaimed.

Feliks turned his head to look at his best friend and smiled. Toris was the one to his right. The Pole was actually confident about this. It was only Liet after all! On the other hand, Toris was feeling very awkward and uneasy. He couldn't receive his first kiss by a guy! By his best friend on top of it! His cheeks were bright red, but since it was after all a dare, he decided to go on with it and then try to pretend like nothing happened. And since it was a dare, that kiss won't count. Right?

As Feliks approached him slowly, the girls were all waiting for it with smiles. Then, it happened. At first it was only a little peck, but since Feliks had to do it like he meant it, they started to actually make out. None of them pushed away, even tough Toris couldn't wait for it to be finished. He was feeling very awkward. On Feliks' side, what was happening became weird for him. He actually liked it. A lot. And sure he was gay and used to kiss guys, but now it was different. He felt something. His heart was pounding very fast and he was hot.

"Okay! Time's up!" Emma shouted and Toris immediately pushed back, his face hot from embarrassment.

Feliks was actually disappointed. He liked it too much. What just happened? He didn't know making out with his best friend was actually that good. His heart was still pounding. What was wrong with him?

"Okay so next is…" Emma started to laugh. "Toris!"

"Truth." He answered quickly. Being kissed by his best friend was so awkward. Especially in front of everyone.

"Who was your first kiss?" Toris froze. He didn't want anyone to know that what had just happen with Feliks was his first kiss.

"Um… A girl… In grade… Six. You guys don't know her. Her name was… Amanda" He blurted nervously.

"What are you talking about, Liet? You never ki-" Feliks got cutted off by Toris' hands muffling his mouth.

"Who's next?" the Lithuanian exclaimed. Everyone starred for a second until Emma shook the Ipod again.

"Ok! Natalia! Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Go in a closet and the group must choose who to send. You'll be stuck together for 7 minutes! You basically have to do something while in there."

The blonde just stood up while looking at her brother intently and then walked to the proper closet.

"Who do we send?"

"Ivan!" Yao exclaimed while the Russian looked at him with a _I'm going to kill you_ face. The Asian young men just giggled.

"I don't want to go at all!"

"Me neither!"

"Count me out!"

No one wanted to go.

"Okay, okay, guys! Shut up! We just have to spin a bottle or something and the one it lands on, he or she'll go!" Elizabeta exclaimed while standing up to retrieve an empty bottle.

While she spinned the bottle, everyone was anxious. Then, it started to turn slowly until it landed on Toris. The Lithuanian was exasperated.

"Why me?" he exclaimed while being forced to stand up by Ivan.

"You don't have luck, deal with it!"

He frowned and sighed. It was true. He then went for the assigned closet. He opened the door slowly and anxious. As soon as he stepped in it, Natalia glared at him.

"Where's my brother?"

Toris got taken aback and was actually very scared right now. "Uh, well the group chose me." He swallowed. He was very hot and couldn't wait to get out.

"Why doesn't he love me?" she asked with a voice that looked like she was actually hurt.

This sudden change of emotion took Toris aback. "Well I'm sure he loves you. Only, he's your brother and only loves you that way. I mean, it's called incest what you're trying to do. It's not really legal here and even if it was, you can't force someone to love you. I know it sucks, but it's how it works." The Lithuanian explained.

The blonde just starred at him. She wore her usual threatening face, but her eyes were actually full of emotions. Toris realized how beautiful she was at that moment.

"You know, you could have any guys you wanted. I mean, you are a very attractive girl and I'm sure you have many qualities under your scary appearance." She frowned at the last bit and it made Toris cringed at his own words. "What I meant was that um…well you seem like a pretty interesting girl and that you should give up on your brother. I know it hurts, but he doesn't love you that way. You should try and find someone else. I'm sure a lot of guys would make a line for you!" He finished with a nervous smile.

She just starred again. It was silenced and the ambiance was getting awkward. Natalia then moved her face closer to Toris'. His face became flushed. She was really close.

"I don't want anyone else. Do I make myself clear?" She whispered in a threatening manner in his face. He could feel her breath on him. Toris shivered. She then putted her hands on his elbows and starred straight in his eyes. The brunette became even more nervous. What will she do next? She slammed her lips right on his and started to kiss him. Toris didn't know what to do. He kind of felt violated, but he continued the kiss. He was surprisingly enjoying it. At least, it wasn't as awkward as kissing his best friend. They made out like that for about a minute or two until Michelle came to knock on the door and announced the seven minutes were up. Natalia got out of the closet first wearing a face like nothing had happened and she sat back in the circle. On the other hand, Toris couldn't hide anything with his flushed face. He sat down next to Feliks. By looking at him, everyone could guess something just had happen, but they decided to let it go. The Pole just starred at his best friend for the rest of the game. He was feeling something. He was torn between attraction and jealousy. He didn't understand both.

* * *

><p>At Gilbert's place, it wasn't as crowded and fun right now. It was already 9:30p.m. and the only ones that showed up were more of Alfred's friend. No girls. Sadiq was disappointed.<p>

"I fucking hate Lizzie." The albino declared.

"Why?" Antonio asked.

"It's her god damn fault if no one's there for my party! Like what the fuck is wrong? I'm totally awesome! How can people ditch me to go to her place!"

"Well you're kind of an asshole with a lot of people at school and you uninvited like almost half the school. Stop whining. It's your fault." Francis answered annoyed.

"Hey! I uninvited the uncool people!" He then looked at Feliciano "Even though it didn't work that much…" he mumbled. Ludwig frowned and the Italian smiled oblivious.

"_Ding! Dong!"_

Gilbert turned around surprised. He went to the door, but gave up his awesome pause. He was just fed up of being disappointed. He opened the door and it revealed that hot blonde chick from his P.E. class. She was with seven of her girlfriends. The albino smiled brightly. He hugged her tightly and greeted every girl one by one. They were all so hot. Sadiq stood up and immediately did the presentations.

"Hey, Gil! I brought some friends! Is that fine?"

"Totally fine!" Gilbert shouted satisfied.

"I have more coming over!"

"Perfect!"

The guys all stood up and did the presentations. It's as if, all of a sudden, the boredom just lost them. They were ready to party.

Then, every five minutes or so, there was knocking on the door or the bell was ringing. In about half and hour or so, the house was finally full. Of course, Gilbert didn't know half of the people there, but he didn't mind, cause the girls were very sexy.

"See? I told you to wait. You're so impatient!" Francis came to the albino while he was standing next to the P.E. chick, drinking a beer.

"Aw man! I fucking love this girl! She's so awesome!" He exclaimed pointing to her.

"And really hot." Francis added smiling.

The blonde girl just giggled seductively. Both guys smiled to each other happily.

Meanwhile, Ludwig decided to go in his room, Feliciano following him. He couldn't stand his brother's friends. They were so loud and annoying.

"This is your room?" asked the Italian.

"Ja."

"Wow! It's so big and manly!"

"Err… thank you?" Lugwig didn't know what to answer.

Feliciano continued exploring the German's room. He seemed amazed everywhere he looked. Ludwig was starring at the Italian. His face was so cute, especially when amazed like this.

"Oh! What's this?" The smaller teen finally exclaimed. He was pointing at something in the corner of the blonde's room. It looked like a drawing.

"Oh no! Don't look!" Ludwig stood up to stop the Italian, but it was too late. The latter had the picture in his hands and was examining it.

"You drew this?"

The blond really looked embarrassed and his cheeks were all red. "Um yeah. It's for my art class."

"Why didn't you want me to look at it?" Feliciano asked with a soft smile.

"Because I'm so pathetic in arts… It's so ugly. I tried so hard and redid it many times, but it's worst every time! Also, you're so good in arts. I didn't want you to see it, since you're way better than I am."

"Awww~ That's so cute Luddy! But if you want to, I could help you with your drawings! It's very easy! I know you're going to learn fast!" Feliciano brightly exclaimed.

"_Luddy"_, Ludwig thought with a disgusted face. "That's very nice of you, Feliciano, bu-"

"I insist Luddy! I want to help you!"

"That's very nice of you, Feliciano." Ludwig smiled.

"It's nothing!" The Italian brightly exclaimed while trying to put his hand over Ludwig shoulder, but failed. The blond was too tall…

Ludwig noticed the Italian's attempt and lowered himself so the latter could succeed. Feliciano smiled at the German's action and finally putted his hand on his shoulder and smiled brightly. The taller teen laughed a bit at this. Feliciano was annoying and dumb, but he was a cute kid, he admitted to himself. Why was he blushing again? The German decided to just let it go and proposed a board game to Feliciano. The latter brightly agreed and they began playing 'Life'.

* * *

><p>Two hours and a half had passed since the game of truth or dare. Feliks was having a drink in the kitchen alone. Right then, Toris came in.<p>

"There you were!" he exclaimed to his best friend.

"Mhmm..." the blond only replied looking in front of him.

The Lithuanian looked at his friend weirdly. "Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"How was it to kiss Natalia?" Feliks simply asked, sounding curious, instead of hurt, like he was.

The brunette got taken aback. "Uh.. What? We didn't… uh.. What are you talking about?" He laughed nervously.

"Oh come on, Liet! You guys totally kissed! It showed, like, all over your face!" he exclaimed giggling. He hid his confusing feelings very well. "So? How was it? Was it, like, gross? Creepy?" he asked curiously.

"Damn.. it showed that much?" he said more to himself. "And it wasn't that bad actually…?" he answered more like he was asking a question.

"How did it happen?" The blond asked confused and very curious.

"Well… I was-"

"Aya! Woooo~" the brunette immediately got cut off by Elizabeta who was standing on her living room table, dancing. Her cheeks were very red. She was obviously wasted.

The best friends turned their heads to look at her. "This isn't good." The Lithuanian whispered.

Michelle and Roderich tried to make the brunette stop, but it didn't work. "I want to party! This is my party! Let me go!" The Hungarian shouted.

Seeing this, people started to get creep out by Elizabeta and decided to leave. Anyways, the party had started to die maybe an hour ago. People started to get bored and the Hungarian was too wasted to do anything. "Hey where you going?" she slurred. "Come back! Party!"

"We shouldn't have played that shooter game…" Emma told Mei, who agreed. The blonde was a bit tipsy, but Elizabeta was the one who was always losing, so got totally wasted. Damn shooters.

The Hungarian, who got out of Michelle's grip easily, started to strip, taking off her t-shirt. Michelle turned alarmed to Roderich. "Prevent her of doing so!" she exclaimed.

The Austrian nodded and took the drunk in his arms. "Elizabeta, calm yourself." He told her, but the latter was debating to be let go.

The Seychelloise didn't know what to do. She also hasn't seen her boyfriend yet. She took out her cell phone to call him. Maybe he would know what to do, since his friends and he were close to alcohol often.

"Allo?" She heard her boyfriend slur. He was probably a bit drunk.

"Francis? C'est Michelle! Il faut tu viens vite! Lizzie est saoule et est en train de se déshabiller! Je ne sais pas quoi faire! Et le monde est en train de partir! Elle est totallement en train de faire une folle d'elle!" (Francis? It's Michelle! You have to come fast! Lizzie is wasted and is doing a striptease! The people are leaving! She's totally doing an idiot of herself!)

"Quoi?" (What?)

"Who is it?" Michelle then heard the albino's voice.

"Don't tell him!" Michelle exclaimed to the Frenchman, but it was too late. The latter was telling everything to his friend.

* * *

><p>After hearing what had happened to the Hungarian, Gilbert immediately went for his shoes.<p>

"Gil! What are you doing?" Francis asked, still on the phone with his girlfriend.

"Going to tease Lizzie..." He said playfully with a grin.

Francis frowned. "Don't do that! It's not cool!"

The self-proclaimed Prussian only shrugged and left his party. Francis kept frowning. _"Is he really leaving his party only to tease her?"_ he asked to himself.

Elizabeta's house wasn't that far away and Gilbert was very near. _"Haha! That girl can't drink! I told her I was going to have a better party!"_ he thought laughing to himself.

Arrived in front of Elizabeta's house, he noticed the people leaving. A random guy in his class spotted him and went to him happily. "Hey man! Sorry if I didn't come to your party! I had promised Lizzie and all…" he trailed off. "Anyways, is your party still on?" he asked brightly.

Gilbert paused. He then grinned and was about to say something, but spotted the Hungarian coming to him.

"Heeeey Gil~!" She slurred.

"Lizzie! Back in the house!" Michelle shouted to her best friend. She then saw the albino and frowned. "Go back to your party, Gil!"

The albino looked around. People were awaiting his answer about his party. He then looked at Elizabeta who was totally making a fool of herself. Instead of laughing at the brunette, he actually cringed.

"My party is a total bummer guys! No ones there! It sucks and I decided to cancel it. Sorry!" he announced loudly enough for everyone to hear.

Michelle got confused. "What are you talking about? Francis said-"

"Lizzie's party looks so awesome! You guys can go if you want, but you're going to miss her incredible party! Lizzie's great at throwing parties! I'm here for it! Let's party!" He exclaimed.

People were confused, but seeing that the party master was all in to party, they decided to go back in the house. The albino told Michelle what to do with the invitees so they keep having fun. He was used to parties and knew how to keep his guests entertained.

When everyone was back inside, he looked down at Lizzie. The latter couldn't stand. He was keeping her in his arms. She then got agitated a bit and made the albino drop her. She fell to her hands and knees.

"What the fu-" He started asking, but soon realized that the Hungarian was currently giving away her dinner to the grass. He cringed. "Ew Lizzie!"

She finally stopped and started shaking. "C-c-cold…" she tried to say.

The albino looked down a little sadly and pulled her up. He then took her and dragged her in her own house, but decided to take the back door, which was near her bedroom, so no one could spot them. In Elizabeta's room, he gently installed her in her bed. He then went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and a bucket in case she threw up again. _"Can't believe I'm doing this. Why am I doing this? Bitch deserves it…" _he thought groggily. He came back to her room and gave her the glass of water. "Drink." He ordered.

The Hungarian looked at Gilbert confused, but took the glass of water anyways. "Why are you doing this?" she asked through small gulps of water.

Gilbert's cheeks turned red. _"Cause I care about you…"_ He thought. "Pffft duh! Cause I'm an awesome friend!" he decided to say. The albino was too awesome and tough to talk mushy like what he thought.

The brunette kept starring. She then started to have wet eyes. "You were right… I'm sorry." He said almost silently.

"What? What are you talking about, Lizzie?"

"My party sucks! And… and I'm… My head hurts! I'm so stupid." She started crying. It was mainly due to the excessive amount of alcohol she had taken.

Gilbert looked at her. He felt really awkward. Seeing a girl cry made him like this. Usually he could make them happy again by flirting and saying nice words. Now… it was even more awkward since it was Elizabeta. He couldn't flirt with her! He decided to awkwardly move to her and he simply took her in his arms, hoping she won't hit him or anything.

The Hungarian got surprised at first, but she actually enjoyed it. Being held like this… She was comfortable.

"You're not stupid. You're probably one of the smartest girls I know. And so what if you drank too much! It happens to everyone! Your guests will forget everything tomorrow! And if not, I'll make sure to make them forget!" he told her half calm, half determinated.

Elizabeta smiled softly in Gilbert's arms. She really enjoyed his strong arms and those macho words of his. "I love you…" she whispered almost inaudible. And closed her eyes.

Gilbert opened his eyes quickly to her whisper. Did he really hear what she just said? Nah! Must just be the alcohol. There was no way in hell Elizabeta had just said that truthfully to the self-proclaimed Prussian. "Me too…" He whispered softly, but the Hungarian apparently had fallen asleep. He then putted her to bed comfortably and lay down next to her. He started to carefully play with her hair. She was actually cute when she was sleeping. She at least couldn't harm the albino this way. He let out a little chuckle. He hoped he could stay like this. This was a comfortable bed… And the Hungarian smelled so good… He closed his eyes also. "I could just lay here a bit longer…" he thought with a smile plastered to his lips. Right when Gilbert was about to fall asleep also, Michelle popped in the Hungarian bedroom.

"What are you doing?" she asked whispering.

The albino's eyes opened up quickly. "U-uh…" He immediately removed his hand from the brunette's hair and quickly stood up to look at the Seychelloise.

"I was just helping her out… I'm leaving…" he mumbled.

"Gilbert… Thank you."

The albino looked at her confused. "Thank you, because I was sure you were about to make fun of her while you actually took good care… I'm actually surprised. I'm sorry…"

The self-proclaimed Prussian just laughed and waved his hand. "S'fine. I'll tease her once she's sober. It's not fun to tease a drunk person…" he lied.

Michelle only smiled. She knew he was lying. "Well then, see you Monday I guess…" the albino finished and finally left.

She nodded and then looked at her best friend sleeping. She smiled softly and closed the door softly behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>So here you go~ If you think I missed something, tell me. Cause next chapter is supposed to be the morning after. The Saturday where the BTT is forced to go to the parent's meeting school tour thingy? So yeah… Hope you enjoyed!~**


End file.
